


Toxic

by DementedPixie



Series: Demented Pixie's Pros Fic [25]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie
Summary: A yoga class ends up being something more than Bodie expectedPLEASE DO NOT RE-POST THIS STORY ON ANY OTHER PLATFORM.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: Demented Pixie's Pros Fic [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264832
Kudos: 4





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Demented Pixie and I’m a Pros fan, but that hasn’t always been my name. If you knew me as In Love With Both and you’re a friend, then you’ll already know why I left the fandom some years back. But, hey, a girl can change her mind, and I have therefore decided to re-share my Professionals fanfiction on this amazing Archive – no changes, no improvements, no alterations. I’ll be posting them just as they were written. No comments, no trolls, and no betas. Just me and my stories. I’m sharing them so that they can take their place in the archive, but I’m also sharing them for the Pros generation, for those future generations yet to discover Bodie and Doyle, and for Sandra, who has never ceased waving pompoms for all Pros fanfiction writers.  
> The following story was written by me in 2011.

Toxic  
By ILWB

Ray Doyle wasn't a man for fads. If he started something, he stuck to it, and some aspect of it generally then stayed with him for the rest of his life. So when he joined the Yoga class he had every intention of seeing it through. Yoga, he reasoned, would help with balance in his life, and give him physical and mental discipline. He knew other members of the squad might scoff if they found out, but the teachings of Yoga could be just as important as any martial art, and most of CI5 partook in that in one form or another. 

And sometimes fate plays a hand in our lives that we simply can't explain. 

And so it was, one rainy Monday evening, that Ray Doyle found himself at what he thought was a beginners Yoga class, only to find it was something a little different from what he had expected. People started to arrive, and even though they all seemed to know each other, several welcomed him quite warmly. It was then that he began to realise he may be in the wrong place. He heard someone mention 'advanced class', so he approached the teacher as soon as she arrived, checking that it was okay for him to be there. Smiling, she told him that he was most welcome, and it was entirely up to him what he did and didn't do. Just take it one step at a time, she said. Reassured, he took his place in the centre of the room. The following warm up exercises seemed familiar enough, but the comfortable mattresses covered in elaborate throws, the soft lighting, and the relaxing music, were a surprise to him. 

Then she asked them to get into groups of three, and Doyle found himself partnered with an older man, and a blond woman in her 30s. 

This was the first time in his life he had ever heard the word 'Tantra'. 

His life was never quite the same again.  
*******  
"Look Ray, I've told you before, this just isn't my scene." 

Doyle manoeuvred the white RS2000 into the narrow parking space and turned off the engine, leaning on the steering wheel as he twisted to look at his partner. "Well I'm not forcing you to go," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "But I did tell the girls you'd be there."

Bodie paused, working out his options. "So we're talking girls in leotards, are we?"

"Of course. Leotards, little crop tops....not much else. You have to be comfortable to do Yoga."

"And I can wear my jogging gear?"

"Yes, I said so, didn't I?"

"And it's just a kind of exercise class?"

It was Doyle's turn to pause, knowing full well he'd never get Bodie through the door if he knew where they were really going. "In a way," he said. 

Bodie sighed and opened the passenger door. "You owe me one, Doyle, letting you drag me off to some daft exercise class just so you can chat somebody up." He got out and slammed the door shut. 

As Doyle reached across to push down the lock on the door, he allowed himself a small smile.

*******  
The warm up over, Doyle risked a glance at his partner. He knew him better than any living person, and he could tell he wasn't as confident as he appeared. He gave him as many reassuring glances as possible, but Bodie was putting on an independent front, so Doyle let him keep up the pretence. When the time came to separate into groups Doyle engineered things as best he could, making sure he himself was partnered with a lad in his early twenties who had a fondness for wearing cowboy hats, while Bodie found himself commandeered by two women. 

The next part of the class was almost more of a struggle for Doyle than it was for Bodie. Doyle's cowboy was very attentive and Doyle didn't want to offend him by not concentrating, but he was so intrigued by how Bodie was getting on that he very nearly blew the whole thing. 

Bodie, for his part, was slowly beginning to realise he'd been had. There was more to this class than met the eye, but Bodie gave up trying to get Doyle's attention because he found he needed all his wits about him. One of the women he had been partnered with had dark brown, soulful eyes and a curvy figure, and he warmed to her immediately. 

"I don't know what to do," he admitted, with a shy smile. 

"It's for you to say what would you would like," she said, a hint of a foreign accent in her voice. "Maybe a scalp massage?"

He swallowed and nodded, and she and her friend led him over to one of the mattresses where he sat down with a thump. The other girl, slim, with shoulder length brown hair and intense blue eyes, encouraged him to lay down and rest his head back in her lap, while her friend started to gently massage his head and neck. For a while he looked up at her, drowning in her brown eyes. Like Bambi, he thought, then he closed his own eyes and started to relax. Bambi had wonderful hands, using them to sooth, and yes, to arouse too. Bodie's eyes flashed open again when he realised - he was getting hard. What the hell was this class?

"Ssshh..." soothed Bambi, moving the massage down his shoulders and onto his arms. 

"I....I don't understand," he said, looking up at her. 

"It is a Tantra Yoga class," she said, taking one of his hands in hers and massaging his fingers. "We learn to develop the spiritual side of love making."

"It is a spiritual path," explained Blue, taking hold of his other hand and mirroring the massage. "It celebrates our bodies, our emotions and our sexuality. It integrates our spirit, our heart, and our sex. "

"And I thought it was all about standing on your head and sitting in the lotus position," Bodie replied, closing his eyes again despite himself.

"You will become the centre of the universe," whispered Blue, leaning down to breathe in his ear. "You will experience strength through serenity...."

"Will I indeed?" said Bodie, with a sigh. "Well that's alright then....."

*******

After spending some time returning the favour for both Bambi and Blue, there was a break as the group stopped for refreshments. Everyone gathered in the centre of the room, body language showing how comfortable they all felt together. They were such a strange mix. All ages, all shapes, all sizes. Builders mixed with typists, teachers, mechanics..... All ordinary people, and yet here they were, doing something extraordinary. Bodie’s eyes narrowed as he watched Doyle across the room, chatting to his cowboy. What exactly was going on here? This had gone way beyond Doyle having a huge joke at Bodie’s expense. And neither was Doyle using the class as a way to chat up birds. The only person Doyle had been interested in was the young slim man with dark hair and a cowboy hat. No, this was something else. This was Doyle trying to tell Bodie something, something he was too shy or embarrassed to say outright. 

The leader clapped her hands lightly, drawing everyone’s attention. “We shall now mix once more,” she said, spreading her arms wide before her. “Please, mingle and choose. And if you do not feel the right karma with a certain person, please be discrete and polite. This is a shared experience, it is important no-one is made to feel unwelcome.”  
Bodie frowned, not sure he was ready for the middle aged burly builder who was giving him the eye, but he quickly found he didn’t have to mingle. Doyle was walking straight towards him. 

He stopped inches away from Bodie’s face, breathing the same air. 

“What the fuck is going on?” said Bodie under his breath, smiling in an effort to cover his words should anybody be looking at them. 

“I’m changing your life,” said Doyle, so close he was almost making Bodie go cross eyed. “Both our lives, actually.”

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

“And how do you think you’re going to do that, then?”

“By uniting us in bliss.”

“Are you having a laugh?”

“No.” Doyle took Bodie’s hand. “No, Bodie, I’m not.”

Just for a moment, Bodie looked deep into Doyle’s eyes and found nothing but honesty, openness and love. Just for a moment. And then the world came crashing down around him. The strangeness of the room, the people, all the things he was being expected to accept without question, overwhelmed him. Well travelled he may be, but at heart he was a working class lad from Liverpool, and the intensity of all this existentialist transcendental self discovery suddenly became too much. He grasped Doyle by the wrist, hard, and started to walk out of the room, dragging his partner behind him. 

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door, and dragged Doyle down the side of the building near to where they had left the car. He pushed him against the wall. Doyle let him, understanding where this aggression was all coming from, but when another push came which caused Doyle to bang his head on the brickwork, he saw red. 

“You’re pushing your luck, Bodie,” he hissed, pushing him back, hard. “You’re always pushing your luck.” One more push, then, a hard aggressive kiss, silenced any objections. 

Stunned, Bodie pulled away from him, licking his lips as he panted, his breath coming in gasps. “All of this because you want me?”

“No,” said Doyle, equally breathless. “All of this because you want me too.”

Bodie moved forward for another kiss, more gentle this time. He buried his hand in Doyle’s curls and lowered his mouth to kiss his neck. “Well maybe I do, but not in there, not in front of a bunch of hippies,” he muttered. 

“No?” said Doyle, throwing his head back to expose his neck to the assault. “Where, then?”

In response, Bodie put his thumbs in the waistband of Doyle’s track suit bottoms and pushed them down, then turned Doyle, kissing his neck as he did so. 

“Yes, oh God, yes,” muttered Doyle.

Bodie hesitated. He had no idea if this was Doyle’s first time, and he didn’t want it to be his last, not if Bodie had anything to do with it. 

Doyle read his mind. “Don’t worry,” he said, a smile flickering across his lips. “What do you think I’ve been doing with that cowboy for the last hour?”

Bodie’s fingers grasped Doyle’s firm buttocks and he felt his way down, shaking his head when he felt slick wetness there. “You,” he said, as he manoeuvred Doyle into position, “will never cease to amaze me.”

Doyle found himself forced up against the wall, tasting brick. Then he felt blunt heat as Bodie’s cock pushed inside him. "Touch me, Bodie," he breathed.

"No chance, sunshine," gasped Bodie, thrusting forward, his head resting on Doyle’s shoulder, his hands taking his weight against the brick as he pushed Doyle against the wall. "This is my show, you owe me. You want it, you're gonna have to do it yourself."

Doyle understood. Bodie was trying to show his dominance, but Doyle knew the reality. He was the dominant one here. He had brought them to this, and he would give Bodie what he needed, what they both needed. He reached for his own cock, aching to feel the hardness swell in his hand. 

But Bodie had one more surprise up his sleeve. “Leave it,” he breathed into Doyle’s neck. 

Doyle groaned, pushing his hips back against Bodie. “You’re a fucking tease,” he hissed. 

“Yeah, maybe,” whispered Bodie. “But you love it.”

How could he possibly argue? Doyle was getting exactly what he wanted, and Bodie knew it. And he had this Yoga class to thank for opening his eyes, for giving him this chance to show Bodie how good it could be. How good it would be from now on. 

As Bodie fucked him, leaning against the red brick wall of the community centre, all the things he’d learned over the last few weeks flooded into Doyle’s head. Awakening senses, healing love, sweet devotion, opening touch, surrendering, hot and wet, like summer rain...

But all he actually said was, “Fuck me, you’re good,” as his knees started to tremble.


End file.
